Raven's Inferno
by Topkat82
Summary: Sometimes one don't get, what one planed...
1. Raven's Inferno

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own twisted little mind, sob!

Warnings!: OOC-ness, dirty language and stuff… One-shot.

AN: I give up, this story is now going from one-shot to a collection, just don't expect any big storyline... And ALL BOW TO SECRETART DUCKLING! ^^

Raven's Inferno

The sky was only slightly clouded, and there was no wind. Raven sighed contentedly, looking over the rooftops of Jump City, simply enjoying the peace and tranquility of the night. The Titans had been hard at work the last couple of days, as a truck containing weapons and ammunition, meant for destruction at the nearby military base, had been stolen. They had no clues, but they were taking a much needed break, hoping it would cause them to see things in a new light.

It was late, and she would normally have gone to the roof of the Tower, but Robin and Starfire had chosen this night to have a romantic picnic under the stars on the roof. Their relationship had grown more serious the past months, and now they were acting like what they were; two teens in love. The team was happy for them, even Raven, and she smiled when the other boys teased the young couple. But the empath could not stand being around them too long. Their soft, warm, sweet feelings rubbed her nerves the wrong way, making her want to scream. Out here, she could still feel the people around, but since she didn't know them, their feelings were easily ignored.

Or so she thought. On the outer edges of her mind, she could suddenly feel something - no, some_one_ -familiar. The young girl tilted her head curiously. Who could that be? Not one of the Titans, as she know their auras as well as her own. It was somebody she had met frequently, but not someone she knew well. A member of Titans East, perhaps? But the person wasn't on their way to the Tower… Her curiosity awaken, Raven flew down from the building whose roof she had been meditating on. When she reached the ground, she swiftly walked toward the familiar presence, not wanting to attract attention by flying.

The streets turned out to be less empty than the young titan had previously thought. It wasn't the working-class side of town, where the team would normally spend their days (and nights). It was the slightly more upper-class side, with restaurants and coffee shops, and Raven could see couples out on dates and business colleagues out for dinner coming and going. The familiar aura pulled her towards one of the restaurants, a fancy place with intimate lighting and setting. Uncertain, Raven studied the façade, bathed in soft light. She could hear music and voices from inside. She couldn't think of anyone she knew who might come to this place - well yes, Robin and Starfire might be, but they were at home… Wrapped in her cloak, the petite girl carefully peeped in of one of the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of the people inside.

"Hey! You there! Get away from here! We don't want your ugly face disturbing the customers!"

A big man in a doorman's uniform was coming toward her, trying to look intimidating while he waved his hands at her. Raven cursed quietly, before turning and making a run. If it was someone she knew, it would be embarrassing to be caught spying. The lithe sorceress levitated to the building across from the restaurant. She could meditate here, and when the familiar person came out, she could say hello or let him be, if he wasn't alone. She was almost certain the aura belonged to a male, as it practically blared masculinity.

Raven sat still in the shadows, legs crossed and her small, curvy form floating just above the flat roof. Her senses fully concentrated on the front of the restaurant, immersed in her inner night sky, Raven allowed her mind to resurface once in a while, casting a look towards the restaurant. She was almost in luck. It was during one of these emergences that the attack came, but the strike to her head still crushed her into the wall, making her see double. A man in dark dress pants and light gray shirt stood glaring at her. He was tall and broad shouldered, with white hair and an eye patch. As darkness closed on her, she knew she never had seen him before. Still, it was his aura that had brought her there.

-ooo-

The world was moving. Or felt like it was, at any rate. Raven's head was spinning and she had difficulty breathing. Making an effort, she willed her mind to come awake.

She was hanging head down over somebody's shoulder, facing a black back. The realization made her jerk, and the person lost their balance just a bit, making Raven squirm and twist.

"No, you don't!", barked a familiar and thoroughly annoyed voice.

"Slade!"

Raven hissed, as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the sladebot carrying her. The titan's eyes flashed an angry white and she reached to the darkness within her, hurling it against him in the shape of a whip. It barely touched him before it was dissolved, vaporized like fog before the sun.

"Remember the ring of Azar? I had a double made, with a little… extra something. Your magic can't touch me."

He waved his hand at the girl. The man's smirk was vicious – and very visible. Raven couldn't help but stare at the man. He had his suit and armor on, but without the mask. It was surprising to see that Slade had slightly long white hair, a ruggedly handsome face with an equally white goatee, and a single cold blue-gray eye. Said eye was glaring at the young Titan with annoyance.

"How did you find me?"

He demanded, yanking her towards him. The man's scowl could make the dead tremble with fear. Raven, however, just gave him a blank look.

"It is your own fault," her voice low and monotone.

"Do not play games with me!" He barked, less than thrilled by her response, or rather her lack of it.

"Your aura brought me to you. Our fights and your stay in my father's realm have made it very familiar to me."

She pulled back, pushing her hand against him, to stand on her own. His iron grip didn't leave her arm.

"I wasn't trying to track you."

"And you want me to believe that? You looked straight at us!"

The tall muscular man towered over her petite form, his aura oozing promises of pain, but Raven didn't back down. She raised an eyebrow.

"...'us'?"

Slade's face went blank, having said more than he had planned to. Raven couldn't help the slight smirk that snuck onto her lips.

"The terrible and fearsome Slade on a date? That's… disturbing."

The scowl returned, with a vengeance. Then, a sinister smirk replaced it, making Raven stiffen. Slade bent down to her level, his icy eye gleaming maliciously.

"What? You though I wouldn't have fun, like any other man? Believe me, child, I _do_ enjoy _company_ from time to time. I'm not so socially inept as others," he purred.

"Yes, your charm is overwhelming,"

She deadpanned, refusing to let the man's cruel implications get to her. True, she wasn't the most outgoing person in the world, to say the least, but that didn't meant she didn't care. There were just some feelings she couldn't afford. The time after Malchior had been… difficult…

Slade chuckled, pulling her closer to him, his voice dropping to a seductive whisper.

"Oh, yes, I can be quite charming, when I choose to be."

Raven's hands had been resting at her sides, but now they flew up between them, pressing against Slade's broad chest.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Slade's smirk grew at the hint of panic in her normally monotone voice. He caught her jaw and shifted its angle to match his, aligning her face with his.

"I'm going to kiss you. As you sabotaged my date, that's only fair, right?"

The Titan's eyes sprang wide and she opened her mouth, taking in air for a dismissive and cutting answer. But as soon as her lips parted, Slade dived in, grabbing them in a rough kiss.

It was meant as a tease, a lesson. It wasn't supposed to be hot and delicious, it wasn't supposed to be calling for more. The dark girl's lips were surprisingly soft and sweet, paralyzed as she was by his actions. Then she moved her mouth. As a surprised sound tried to get out, the pleasurable feeling of their mouths molding together caught her off guard. Suddenly, she found herself kissing her enemy back. She gave a quiet shriek, making Slade growl deep in his throat. The small sound awakened something deep within him, and made him tighten his grip, pressing their bodies together. Raven went rigid. Annoyed Slade pressed on a little more, but when the teen didn't respond, he withdrew. Silently, they stood, trying to get their senses back, a thousand thoughts flashing through their minds. Not having nearly as much sanity to collect, Slade collected his senses first.

"Is the little Gem frozen with fear?"

The smirk was back again, and he looked down amused at the sorceress' blank, pearly face. The girl was not meeting his eye, her purple orbs looking straight ahead, right at his chest.

"No, thinking… As kissing goes, I guess it could have been worse…,"

Raven shrugged, missing his half-staggered look. She had put all thoughts of love behind her after Malchior, for it wasn't a feeling that came easy to her, but she knew it. It was one of the reasons Robin and Starfire's stronger connection made her withdraw. When she sensed their love for each other, her magic stirred. But this, this had not effected it as she had feared.

"What?!"

Her reaction was not what he expected. She didn't even blush. She seemed calm, the small glimpse of panic from before nowhere to be found. Slade hated the lack of emotions in her. It made the teen seem in control, on top of the situation. Oh, but he _had_ made her respond…

"Oh, I will show you worse, little Gem,"

Raven's eyes shot up to his, for, lost in her thoughts, she had almost forgotten where she was and who she was with. Slade quickly changed that, grabbing the lithe girl by her neck and pressing her up against the wall. His larger form surrounding her, he pushed one of his knees in between her legs, grabbing her petite wrists before she could start hitting him. Raven found herself effectively pinned; her slight struggles didn't make any difference to the villain. Now she was scared, Slade could tell. The way her eyes had grown, her rapid breathing, the small shivers going through the petite, curvy body. This was how he liked his Titans: at his mercy and fully focused on him. He hummed in appreciation before seizing her lips. They were lovely, full and slightly puffy, still wet from their earlier kiss. Slade ran his tongue over her lower lip, and when she didn't open up, bit and nipped it in warning. Raven made a sound between a whine and a moan, her head spinning. This was _Slade_ doing this! Making her lips and body tingle with a fire she had never before felt. Her enemy. A power-hungry madman, with no conscience and no mercy. Raven was not naïve, being the daughter of a demon, and she was a fairly intelligent young woman, she knew that love and lust didn't always go hand in hand. But this?

_I don't even like him…_

Slade used Raven's delicate noise to gain entrance to the her mouth, running his tongue over hers, seeking its curves and pleasure spots, driving another, equally sweet moan from the young girl. Slade let go of one of her wrists. His free hand slid down her side to rest on her soft hip, letting his thumb play in small circles.

Raven felt the fire spread, running along with Slade's hand, burning everywhere the man touched. This was physical desire, pure lust. There was no love here, no care… and no friendship to destroy. The though made Raven stiffen for a moment. Yes, she had no good feelings toward Slade, a little reluctant respect and recognition of his talents, but nothing else. She could never _love_ the man.

When the dark girl went rigid, Slade growled and tightened his grip. His hard fingers dug in to the pale skin on her wrist and hip. This time, he wouldn't let her shut him out. He expected her to put up a fight, but instead, the Titan sighed and gently, almost timidly, let her free hand stroke his hair. Her tongue softly caressed his, making them both tingle pleasantly. She had amazed him yet again, and that made Slade push on. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her hips toward his, making her feel how he was beginning to harden there. Her sharp intake of air and little gasping shriek almost made him lose his self control. So innocent… Letting go of Raven's wrist, Slade let his hand take same path as the other, only making a small detour to let his thumb brush the curve of her breast. Raven shivered and arched, just a bit, to meet the touch. Never letting go of the teen's now swollen pink lips, the man lifted her up to wrap her legs around his hips. One of his arms went around her slim waist, while the other made it way up her back to her purple locks, grabbing them roughly and pulling back, forcing the nimble girl to bare her throat to him. Abandoning her mouth, he made a trail down her jaw and neck, applying small nips and suction. Some left marks, while others didn't.

Raven whimpered and hung onto the man's strong frame, her slender arms locked around his neck, trying to maintain some sort of balance. In her head, her many feelings were in a huge argument, the blue Honor desperately trying to convince Wisdom not to side with the green cloaked Brave and pink Happy, but the newcomer Lust, dressed in a deep scarlet, tackled Honor from behind.

In the meantime, Slade had moved them from the wall to a worktable, placed off to the side of his lair. His now bare, rough hands went up and down her soft, petite form, so much smaller than his own. Raven squirmed and turned, enjoying the burning heat his touches brought her. Then he stopped.

Surprised, Raven's purple orbs sought his single blue-gray eye. Slowly, he placed his hands on the table next to her thighs. For a moment, nobody moved, and only their heavy breathing was heard. Then, as the Titan hadn't tried to flee, Slade unhooked her belt. Her cloak soon followed. Raven's hands found the lock at the back of his armor, and soon the metal was strewn all over the floor. Raven swallowed and then sneaked her hands under his Kevlar shirt, pulling it off. A broad chest with defined muscles, a six-pack that seemed carved in stone and a slim trail of hair leading down to… Raven blushed an adorable pink, making Slade chuckle.

"Seeing something you like?"

"Yes," came the serious answer.

Fascinated, Raven leaned toward his chest, even though, seated on the table as she was, she had to tilt her head back a bit for her lips to reach his nipple. Slade's smirk became deeper as the teen let her pink tongue lick over it.

"My turn,"

He purred, grabbing her leotard and pulling it down, revealing a dark blue bra and panties. Raven closed her eyes as he started to kiss his way down her neck, over her collarbone and shoulder, while sliding off her bra. Then he returned to her lips, the kiss hard and demanding, leaving her out of breath. An unexpected pain to her nipple made her jerk and shriek, her nails digging into Slade's toned shoulders. He had pinched it, hard. Chuckling darkly, he put his lips to it, while grapping her wrists again and holding them over her head in one of his iron hands. Small sucks and kisses eased the pain, distracting her as he took off her panties. The sound of a zipper being pulled made her gasp and pull against his grip, but when he placed himself between her legs and rubbed against her, she followed his movement, more wet and ready than she realized. He slipped his free arm down under her thigh, letting it rest in the crook of his elbow, while holding her petite wrist in his hand. Doing the same with her other leg, he pinned her beneath him. He nipped and bit lightly at her earlobe, before biting down and thrusting into her at the same time.

The pain cut through her like a knife, and made her go rigid. Her pink lips opened in a silent scream, but no air or sound left her, as Slade tried to bury himself in her. Her walls closed tightly, almost painfully, around his member, making movement impossible. The man cursed low, and nuzzled his face into the young girl's neck. With a husky voice, he purred;

"Breathe, little Gem…"

As the lithe sorceress took a shaky breath, forcing air down into her lungs, the villain moved swiftly. Snatching the opportunity, he forced his way in to the hilt.

"BASTARD!"

Slade smirked at the term. It wasn't the first time he had been called that, not even during sex. Living up to it, he started moving, not giving the titan time to adjust.

Raven were in agony, the formerly oh-so-sweet burning now tearing her apart, drowning her in flames. She pulled at the large man's grip, but his iron hands didn't yield. The smallest of sobs escaped her and she twisted on the table. If it was the change in position, or her body accepting this new thing happening to it, Raven would never know, but suddenly a flash of pleasure washed over her. As another followed, she moaned and arced towards it, lifting her hips to meet Slade's thrusts. The man growled appreciatively as the teen stopped struggling and instead worked with him.

"Uuuhh… Yes… More…," she whispered.

The villain muttered at the transformation, enjoying the new passion the dark girl showed, basking in the knowledge that he was the first to make her feel that way. Taking and owning precious things was something Slade, who hated to settle, prized above all else. And right now, he could not think of anything more valuable than the virginity being stripped from the petite, curvy form under him. Pulling her wrists up, pinning them at the wall above the girl's head, her legs still hooked over his arms, he made the lithe titan curl up. Raven frowned and made a dissatisfied sound. This way, she couldn't do anything but take what he gave her.

Slade, ever the control freak, nipped the soft skin at her knee and smirked;

"Now, be a good girl,"

Before setting a fast pace, making the sorceress thrash and moan. The pleasure overwhelmed her, each thrust making the burning wash over her, turning her body into a torch of passion and need. It was so good, yet so frustrating. The flaming waves grew, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't fast enough, and Raven couldn't take it anymore. Small needy sobs eluded her, as the teen tried to make the man go faster. But her efforts didn't have the wanted result.

Slowing down, making each thrust lazy and shallow, Slade rocked over her, making the girl almost cry in sweet misery. He knew what she wanted, and he would give it to her. For a price.

"Say it, tell me what you want,"

Like he wouldn't have given it anyway, this slow rate was killing him, grinding on his self discipline, and made him throb with desire. But just a little longer…

"Please… Slade, please… I want more… God, faster!"

The plea was sweet music to his ears, and made his already too-large ego jump up a size. Ignoring the fact that the last was a command, for there were no way Slade would take orders from a titan, the man obeyed the plea, thrusting in fast and hard.

The slow pace, followed by the sensual assault of Slade giving it all he had, made Raven scream in delight, the flaming waves turning to tsunamis. Suddenly, she went up in flames of pure pleasure.

When the ripples of the teen's orgasm surrounded him, the man felt her heat take him with her, and the villain got the unexpected experience of having the dark girl's magic seize both of their culminations, throwing them back and forth between them, raising the burning to a glowing inferno.

Ecstasy. Bliss. The seventh Heaven or Hell. Who cared?

When Slade got his bearings back (or some of them, he was sure he had lost a small part of himself in Raven's flames, but it was a small price to pay) the first thing he felt were said girl's thighs quivering, one around his arm, the other at his shoulder. Chuckling, he let them slide down and ran a hand over them, purring;

"Good girl..."

The echo of his voice surprised him. Letting go of her delicate form, he turned around, taking a look at his lair. Rubble, gravel and ashes were all that was left of his equipment and material. Dumbfounded he took a step out in the now almost empty room. A faint smell of smoke and heat reached him, and realizing what had happen he leaped around, just in time to see Raven take a hold of her clothes and flashing him a beautiful cunning smile, before fazing through the wall and out of his range. The villain looked over his destroyed base, the weapons material he stole just a few days ago and many other things turned to dust. A fortune lost, but still he chuckled.

"Note to self: next time, her place."

-ooo-

Am I dead now? Was it any good? Oh, well, I had fun writing it… But plz review!


	2. Of Winds and Pearls

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Gizmo, or Slade… Sob! Why is the world so cruel?

Warnings!: OOC-ness, dirty language and naughty stuff…

AN: I didn't plan to make a sequel to "Raven's Inferno" this soon, if ever, but one of the first things my friends asked me after reading it was why I wasn't typing, sending me evil glares… So for the sake of my health, this is what my little mind cooked up

Of Winds and Pearls

It started as a normal day, or as normal as it got when one was a member of the Teen Titans, with an alarm flashing at the Tower. A robbery to a jeweler, the Hive 5 on the loose. Not that they were a match for the young heroes: without Jinx to lead them, they got their butts kicked within minutes. No, the teen villains where not what had Raven frowning and glaring at the other titans, Cyborg in particular.

"No buts, Rae, you're going to the sickbay, and you will stay there, until we are sure you're not contagious."

The big teen's face showed no sign of backing down, even though the dark sorceress had given him, a look which had made Starfire and Beast Boy flee.

"Come on, Raven, think of it as an opportunity to meditate in peace for some time," Robin tried.

"I don't see why I can't just go to my room, I'm perfectly fine. My healing powers will cure any disease that could have been in that bomb,"

She argued, but the boys kept their distance.

"Sorry to say this, Rae, but it's not you we're worried about. It's the rest of us. Your powers might cure YOU, but when it comes to diseases, you can't help others. And my scans showed a lot of microbes in that smoke"

She knew Cyborg was right. She could heal other people's scars and wounds, even broken bones, but not illnesses. Not even a small cold. Nevertheless, the thought of having to stay in the sickbay, rather than her own room, annoyed the cloaked girl.

"It will take 24 hours for the risk of contagion to fade, but there could still be traces of it around you. We'll have to wash down everything you have been in contact with, and I don't think your books will do well in the washing machine,"

Robin stated, putting an effective stop to the argument. Raven paled. The mere thought of the harm to her precious books made her turn on her heel and head for sickbay.

"Fine, but only 24 hours, and I'm not listening to Starfire recite poems the whole time. I'm turning off the intercom,"

She told her leader, remembering well how the Tamaranian girl had 'helped' poor BB pas the time, when he had been down with the flu. Cyborg and Robin shuddered at the notion of the green boy's ordeal.

"Got that, Rae, but the room will be in full lockdown, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"As Robin said, it's an opportunity to have some peace and downtime. I'll sleep and meditate. You concentrate on getting a hold of that little mite Gizmo. Find out what was in that smoke bomb."

"We will, don't worry, he won't get far,"

The Boy Wonder smiled at the petite girl, reassuring her as she entered the Towers sickbay.

-ooo-

There was something soothing about water, be it falling rain or the calm surface of a lake. Right now, it was the soft feeling of the hot water falling down on her skin that soothed Raven and washed away her tension. The purple-haired teen stood still as the shower got rid of not only the smell of smoke from Gizmo's bomb, but also her bad mood. Sometimes a nice long wash was just as good as hours of meditation, the pale girl thought idly as she stepped out of the hot shower. Her skin tingled and felt more sensitive than usual, something that had happened now and then, since the… thing… with Slade.

Raven blushed. HOW she had had the _nerve_ to do that… But, oh, the look on his face when she fazed out through the wall…

In a very good mood, and with a small smile on her delicate face, the titan left the bathroom within the sickbay, dressed only in a towel, heading to the small bed on which her fresh clothes were laid. There wasn't much light in the room, as the lockdown also sealed the windows, but the lithe sorceress didn't mind. The darkness had always felt right to her. And without her knowing, the small glimpse of light in the room showed off the pearly sheen of her skin, emphasizing her purple eyes and hair, making her look like something that had just stepped out of a dream, or at least, if one added a thing or two, some of his dreams…

"Missed me, little Gem?"

The man purred as he locked his arms around her small curvy form and pulled her against his broad chest. The shock sent flashes of black energy racing through the room, bathing it in dark light and revealing Slade's large build behind the petite teen.

"Azarath!"

She gasped as her knees shook and unwillingly the even paler than normal girl leaned back into the villain's embrace. It took almost all she had to regain control over her roaming feelings before they ripped the sickbay apart.

Amused, Slade watched as Raven struggled to regain her composure. The normally controlled, almost emotionless, teen was trembling and small pants were escaping her, making the man smirk. It was so fun to rattle her. But it didn't last long. With a jerk, she tried to turn around to look at him, but Slade held on, making the lithe titan twist her head instead. Without his black and orange mask, his gray-blue eye meet her purple ones with an confident leer.

"How did you get in here?"

She hissed, more anger than surprise in her voice. Just leave it to Slade to do something crazy…

"Well, there is a door…,"

He stated airily, while taking in the scent of her shampoo. One of his big rough hands slid down her arm to her small, delicate hand. He wasn't wearing his gloves either, she noticed. Lifting it up, the villain pressed his thumb against her palm, making her extend her petite, frail fingers. Uncertain, her eyes flashed between her enemy's face and hand, only to have them almost jump out of her face as he started giving her fingertips small kisses.

"Stop that!"

She pulled at his grip, but the man didn't seem to notice, or rather, didn't care.

"No, I think I want more,"

The large man chuckled, and pulled harder at her hand, making her turn so she was facing him. He didn't give her much room, however, forcing the petite sorceress to press up against him. Clinging to her towel with one hand while the other was in his iron hard grip, her cold glare only made his smirk widen as he bent down and took hold of her lips.

It was just as she remembered, hard and demanding. The powerful, ambitious villain didn't ask for what he wanted, he took it, and the teen shivered at the aggression there. But as a Titan, a hero, she was not that easily subdued.

"You little…!"

The taste of blood mixed with the pain as Raven bit him and Slade growled in anger. Instead of breaking the kiss, he pressed on, crushing the dark girl's lips and driving a whimper from her before he tossed her on the bed.

The empath's attempts to regain control over her powers were forgotten as her back hit the mattress, and she felt her towel being hauled off of her. With a gasp, she sat up and tried to back away from the rough hands that shot out after her, but to no avail. Her kicks were not powerful enough to make any difference to the skilled fighter, and he easily grabbed hold of her foot, wrenching her legs apart and pulling her towards him. Sliding his strong arms under hers knees and grabbing her slim wrists, the villain tried to pin her down, but the nimble teen pressed her thighs together and used the momentum to slam her knees in to his chest. A smaller man would have had the air knocked out of him, but Slade being a powerhouse, the only thing she got was a huff and a growl.

The villain raged as the lithe sorceress twisted and struggled in his grip, her small curvy body turning and thrashing around to get free in a not-unattractive way and he felt himself harden… But she didn't surrender to him, she didn't cower in fear or try to plead with him. Instead, she hissed and tried to claw at his hands, her eyes almost glowing white with her fury. His scowl deepened and he tightened his grip on her wrists, digging his iron hard fingers into her soft, pale skin, making bruises form, pressing her down on the small bed. One of her legs had gotten free, and now she was slamming it into his side, annoying the hell out of him. He leaned in, putting almost all of his weight on the much smaller form under him, driving most of the air out of the young titan. As it left her mouth, he grabbed her lips again, making sure to get a hold of her delicate jaw and forcing it open. His tongue took over hers, basking in her sweet taste and the small movements of her lips as she gasped for air. Breaking the kiss, he started to kiss and nibble at her neck and jaw line. Raven grew limp in his hands.

Growling, the large man pressed a harder bite at her neck, almost breaking the skin, but the dark girl didn't move. His jaw worked as he shifted his gaze to her face. Her purple orbs met his without expression, her face nearly a mask in its own. With a sigh he let go of her and sat up.

"Why are you here?"

Her voice was calm, almost soft, but the distrust was still evident. Slade couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"And I here thought I was being rather clear about that…,"

He smirked, running a rough hand up her soft, pearly leg. The sorceress just gave him a bothered look, and twisted away from the man. As she turned her back to him, he captured her face and tilted it up to his.

"Don't sell yourself short, little Gem… You are worth the trouble,"

He said, slipping a well muscled arm around her petite waist and pulling her to his lap. She didn't buy it, though.

"_You_ are always trouble, creating harm wherever you go… You want me to believe that you're here because you…"

She trailed off, her face fighting to stay blank. The villain leaned back. Supporting himself on one hand and letting the other play softly with the girl's purple locks, he purred;

"Hmm, because I want to settle the score for you destroying my base? Because you saw my face? Or because… once wasn't enough? "

"Don't think too much of yourself, that was a onetime thing. I don't know what you're planning, but we are going to stop you. And stop calling me _little_ _Gem_,"

She said, trying to keep her voice in its usual monotone. The man was frustrating her to no end. His touch made her skin tingle and small hot flames were flicking in her mind, making it hard to concentrate.

"But you are my little Gem, and I'm not here to mess with those other idiots who call themselves Titans. I'm interested in you and how to make you _burn_…"

His voice dropping to a seductive purr, he nuzzled his face into her neck, letting his hot breath tickle her sensitive skin. Raven snorted and slipped from his lap, down to the floor.

"Yes, and the destruction of your base and the stolen goods didn't bother you one bit…"

The lithe teen deadpanned as she reached for her clothes that had fallen down from the bed, leaving Slade empty-handed. A cross between a grimace and a smirk flew over his rough face. She knew him too well, and at the same time not at all… The villain pulled his Kevlar shirt over his head. Not that that was going to stop him…

Raven hissed as she was slammed against the wall. She barely managed to get her hands up in time to keep her face from being smashed. Slade never let go of her neck, pressing her small frame up the wall, keeping her still.

"Raven…"

He purred, and she felt his rough hand on her naked back. It started at her neck, sliding down to her ass, his thumb pressing lightly at her spine all the way. She couldn't help shivering, and Slade smirked. Bending down, he whispered in to her ear,

"Cold? Don't worry, I'll warm you up…"

He kicked her clothes out of reach.

"Don't you dare!"

She hissed back icily. Her spirit made him chuckle, and he let his hand glide around her curvy hip, pulling her towards him. A small gasp escaped her as she felt his naked abs at her back.

"Oh, but I think you want me too. Face it, little Gem, you want this, and there is no way I'll let any other touch what is mine."

The lithe teen twisted and got her face around to shoot him a glare. Flames or no flames, that arrogance of his made her want to open a portal to the deepest, darkest place she knew, and drop his sorry ass in there… Even if it was a very hot ass…

"I. Am. Not. Yours."

Her voice was low and steaming with suppressed anger. If she ever found out who helped make that ring of his… Again he chuckled, and began to nibble at her neck, just below her ear, adding more marks to those he placed there before.

"I say you are,"

He murmured, letting his hand trail from her hip, over her soft stomach and up to her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath of air as she felt his hard fingers tease her sensitive nipples. His touch was feathery, almost caring, and it made the sorceress bite her lower lip. It felt so good, sending a hot ripple through her body as the memory of their last meeting came to her. The iron hard grip on her neck vanished as the villain took a hold of her wrists and pinned them over her head. She felt something wet between her shoulder blades. The titan couldn't help but gasp as Slade let the tip of his tongue trace the same path as his thumb had before. The fire was back, and Raven arced into the touch with a small, shrill sound.

Slade, whose interest hadn't really faded, felt the sound make him harden even more, and he started to make his way up again, kissing and nibbling at the dark girl's spine. He was a man who prided himself on his self discipline, but right now, it was being stretched. He was determined to make this soft, hot, delicious little woman scream his name with need and pleasure…

Raven almost cried as his big build surrounded her, shutting out all thoughts of the world outside the Towers sickbay. Their first time had haunted her dreams, the flames invading the tranquility of her meditation, and the memory had made her long for touch like never before. She had never been allowed to feel that alive… Allowed to just _feel_ to that extent, physically and mentally… But with Trigon out of the picture…

Sensing the sorceress' defenses falling apart, the dominating man started to nibble at her earlobe while his free hand slid up and down her thighs, driving a small moan from her as the desired heat followed his touch. Her skin was so soft and silky that he had to fight the urge to mark it, but the Titan had demonstrated that too rough a treatment meant no game for him. But that was tolerable, he decided. The villain could play nice, if it got him what he desired. After all, one caught more flies, or birds, with honey…

The teen shivered as the man ran his hand over her, finding spots of pleasure that she didn't know existed, making her tremble and quiver. Then his fingers lazily traveled up her inner thigh. They played at her hip, then started to draw small circles just above her small soft curls. The girl flushed red, suddenly happy to be facing the wall, but didn't move away as the circles went downward. Then he found her pearl.

Slade smirked as the sound of her suppressed squeal reached his ears, and she arced against him, caught between the almost painful bliss of his fingers and his big frame. A little sob came out as he kept drawing circles, never really touching the – oh so sensitive – pearl. She barely noticed it when he let go of her wrists, his hand seeking her breast. The way he played with her nipples was not as soft and caring, pinching and cupping them as he wished, knowing well that the contrast would send her senses into overload.

To Raven it was a storm, a fire-storm in the dark sky within her. The flames of ecstasy were pressing at her restraints, quickly turning her hold on her powers into ashes. The hot wind peeled and scratched, throwing her emotion-selfs around like autumn leaves. The gray Timid was nowhere in sight. Pink Happy and green Brave held each others' hands and rode the wild wind, laughing. Wisdom's yellow was seen against Lust's scarlet. The boundaries of her hold were at their limits, the energy of her building pleasure needing an outlet.

Raven's hands were pressing at the wall, her head thrown back, resting on the defined shoulder of the powerhouse of a man driving her out of her mind. Slade was nibbling and biting at her ear, trying hard not to throw the lithe girl to the floor and ravish her. Her petite form was squirming and twisting under his touch, moaning and panting at his ear, and simply turning him on to an extent he had never experienced before. The thought that she was a Titan, an enemy, only made it sweeter to him.

Pressing a knee in between the sorceress' legs and making her spread them, he placed a hand between her shoulder blades, holding her in place, making her whimper as he stopped teasing her pearl. Quickly, he stripped himself of his pants and slipped his arms around her again, his right hand going around her chest to her left shoulder and his left down to her inner thigh, lifting her petite body up and pinning it to the wall. Spreading her legs even more, he stepped in between them and let her slip down to straddle his thighs.

The dark girl clawed at the wall, seeking a handhold as she balanced with her legs spread wide open over her enemy's muscled thighs, her only support his strong arm around her, his rough hand on her shoulder. As she leaned forward, letting him hold her weight, the teen felt his free hand run from her thigh over her curvy hip and up her spine, digging into her silky purple locks, and pulling her head back to rest yet again on his shoulder.

"Mine, all mine…"

The villain purred, his possessiveness floating like ropes along the words, wrapping itself around the delicate form in his arms. He had touched her first, he had made her thrash and scream in ecstasy for the first time, and that made her _his_. Not in a loving sort of way, but the thought of somebody else getting too close to this new little plaything of his made the man grit his teeth. Slade was not one for sharing.

"Slade…"

Any disagreement in her voice was drowned in its husky, lustful purr. Growling, the large man started making mock thrusts, sliding over the titan's sensitive pearl, thrilled at the wetness he found there. The lithe sorceress shrieked with need and pleasure, and arced against the movement, cheering him on. Slade needed no more encouragement, and in one swift thrust, he buried himself in her heat. The teen's willingness made it easier than the first time, smoothing her tight space. But it was a tight fit, for the girl still very new to this, a knowledge that only fueled the villain's desire and made him more determined to claim her once again.

As the man entered her, Raven felt like she had reached the eye of the storm within her normally dark mind. For one short second, everything stood still. She could see the flaming wind, frozen, all around her, illuminating every part of her soul. Yet the worst, or rather the best, was still to come.

Every thrust made the villain dig his hands deeper into the petite teen's curvy body, one of his hands still at her shoulder, the other locked at her hip, driving her down on his thrusts. Her soft legs twisted and wrapped around his powerful ones, and, gaining support from the wall, she started to move into his thrusts. The large man easily carried both their weight, pressing her against the wall and making her moan. Blue spots marked her delicate form, but neither of them cared. The flaming winds had stolen all common sense, and the titan's thrashing made Slade bite down at her collarbone, dominating her with all he had. A shudder down his spine tipped the man off, and he let his hand slip from the girl's brushed hip down between her widely spread legs, seeking the glistening pearl there. She was so far along that it only took a feathery stroke to make the young sorceress succumb to the fire-storm within her. It blasted through her, a hurricane that dragged the villain with her, sending both into the burning bliss.

"SLADE!"

No thought, no fear, nothing but a pure paradise of flaming ecstasy.

Breathing heavily, Slade found himself on his knees, his forehead and right arm resting on the wall, the other tightly wrapped around Raven's petite form, as she were curled up in his lap. Chuckling, he purred in to her neck,

"Oh, you missed me alright…"

-ooo-

"Yo, Rae, did you hear?"

The mechanical teen greeted the cloaked girl as she entered the main room of the Tower, heading for the kitchen.

"No," was the simple answer he got.

She had gone straight to her room after the lockdown had been lifted, not talking to anyone, for some much needed meditation. He knew that. She knew that he knew. Her annoyed look told him to get to the point. Cyborg just ignored it, and gave her a smile.

"You know that hospital just across the bay? Something weird happened to it while you were in the sickbay. I tell you, it's not something you see every day,"

Her face in its usual emotionless mask, Raven found her tea cup, trying not to seem too interested.

"Something bad happened to it?"

"No, that's just the thing, they say a hot wind swiped through it, and that it healed everything and everyone. From the smallest wound at the ER, up to the 2 cases of rare diseases at the experimental lab, and NO ONE has taken credit!"

The tiniest of smile crossed the sorceress' lips. A whole hospital cured, and it was the fact that no one was bragging about it that stood out to the larger Titan. It had to be a guy thing, she figured, lazily wondering if Slade would consider it to be something for _him_ to brag about. He had after all played a part in this new found way to make use of her powers… Naa, no reason to power up that ego…

"Did you get a hold of Gizmo?"

"Sorry, Rae, but he got away. He's probably hiding in some dark cave somewere…"

-ooo-

"Hey, Slade! Mission completed! And I'm in for a bonus, I tell you that!"

The small dwarf of a boy stepped into the dark room, his annoyingly high-pitched voice cutting through the quiet sounds of the working gears. He didn't use his spider-legs or rotor-wings, knowing that the villain wouldn't care for it. And Gizmo did _not_ want to get on that man's bad side, that was for sure. So when said man had… offered the boy a job, he had been fast to take it. You didn't say no to Slade, not if you liked your head on your shoulders, Gizmo thought with a shudder.

"Hello! Anybody home? I hit that witch straight on, with your bomb, and I think that green knuckle-head got some of it too."

The small teen had made it to the large throne-like chair, and could see the large build of Slade sitting there. He flashed a wide grin at the man.

"Just as I ordered. So why would I give you a bonus? I specified that I didn't care about the rest of the Titans. In fact, I told you to only let the smoke hit the girl."

The man's normally smooth voice sounded forced, its usual velvet tone gone. Not that Gizmo noticed, gulping as he remembered that part of the deal.

"Err, yes! Of course! Don't worry, that bitch is sure to go down with something! Course I took a look at your smoke-bomb, and I put in something extra, hint the bonus,"

The boy tried to wriggle himself out of the trouble he had been heading into, hoping that the villain would be pleased with his initiative. To Gizmo's misfortune it didn't work quite as he planned.

"YOU! You did this! Atchoo!"

This time the young little villain heard the change in the man's voice, and the boy turned white with dread as the powerhouse of a man shot out of his chair, clearly set on strangling the kid. Luckily for Gizmo, the heavy cold that had infected the skilled fighter slowed him down. The chase was on.

"CRUD!"

-ooo-

I'm sorry! I had all intention to let Slade walk away from this with the upper hand, but there is just something about that man's ego that makes me want to take him down a knot… *Smirks*


	3. The Marks We Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but it you wish to sue, be my guest ;)

Warnings!: OOC-ness, naughty stuff, and a bit of fluff, if you are squinting…

AN: Well, here we go again, another little thing over Slade and Raven's weird relationship, no big story here, just letting things flow…

**The marks we leave.**

Raven was on her way down to her favorite café for some much needed no-titan-time. Right now, she didn't know what was worse: the crappy day she had had, or the other titans' unwanted concern. The night was still young though, and the sorceress was looking forward to listening to some of the dark poetry she knew would be read at the café. It had been awhile since she had had the opportunity to listen and the thought of sitting in her corner, simply letting the intense words float into her mind while she sipped her tea made the lithe teen go from walking to flying around the block, picking up speed. Unfortunately, her speed also made it impossible to avoid the sladebots that stepped out from an alley and jumped the heroine.

-ooo-

Slade looked up from the small wiring and connectors he was working on, setting his eye on the bots that were entering the room, carrying a struggling Raven.

"So nice of you to accept my invitation, my dear little Gem,"

The villain smirked as the titan was shoved toward him. Her glare could make one or two hells freeze over, and his eye glittered with glee.

"Have you lost your mind? What makes you think you can just have me brought to you as you please?"

The petite young woman was fuming with rage as she took a couple of steps towards the large man, who merely turned in his chair and stood up, towering over her, physically larger than her in height and build, smirking in a predatory way.

"Because I can,"

He purred while removing his mask and placing it on his worktable.

"Now, be a good girl, and come here."

His voice crept like velvet toward her as he reached for her. Raven, of course, hissed and slapped his hand away, making him chuckle. Capturing her arm with lightning speed, the fighter dragged her close and grasped her jaw in an iron hold while pulling her down with him into his chair to sit in his lap. Dark energy oozed from her, sweeping over him with no effect. A small work lamp at the table turned black, then crumbled to dust.

"Rattled up, are we? I like that,"

He taunted, before claiming the teen's soft pink lips in a hungry kiss, the ring of Azar effectively protecting him against any magic the purple haired sorceress could cast at him. The delicate, curvy form in his arms shivered, and a small sound came from her, almost a whimper.

He began to run his rough hands over her, letting them rediscover the teen's silky skin and soft shapes, things his mind had memorized to perfection. Things that he had found it hard to stay away from. He had tried, for awhile, not caring for the way the lithe sorceress seemed to invade his every thought, but after having taken several missions around the world, leaving Jump City for weeks, the madman had seen his own foolishness. He started to take off her cloak and belt, never letting go of the lips that had haunted his dreams, waking him up at night, only to disappear like mist as soon as he opened his eye. Of course he couldn't stay away, why would he? She belonged to him. Even if she kicked and hissed at him, she was his to have, and if he wanted to think of her small moans and pearly skin, or of the way she shivered when he nipped at it, he damn well would. The large man pulled at the titan's leotard, baring her upper body and nipped at her fine collarbone. He would have her brought to his lair, strip her down and have his fun, messing with her head, making her pant and scream his name in need, then kick her out, only to do it all again when he felt like it. He was in control here, and the fact that he had to practically use a mental sledgehammer to get her to submit only made it sweeter.

"I can do whatever I want, little one, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

His voice was a low, husky purr, and the villain started to run his thumb over her nipple, making it perk. She seemed to crumble and become smaller in his grip. The villain hummed appreciatively at her supposed submission.

Then she slapped him.

It wasn't a hard punch, not that any of the teen's hits ever were to someone of Slade's build, but normally she would use fists or try to kick him, seriously trying to harm him. But not now. Now the heroine just let her open hands slap down on his shoulders and chest in a harmless patter, sobbing and crying. Truly surprised, the man withdrew, his hands at her hips as the girl continued to break down in his lap.

This was so unlike her, so unlike the way they normally played. Sure, they went roughly, but he never really forced her. He would be pressing her, hunting her, and she would be pushing him away, until she gave in reluctantly. The ability to awaken her desire and lust, despite her dislike of him and the fact that they were enemies, was one of the things that made Raven so attractive to the villain. Just using brute force to get sex wasn't his style; his ego would never allow it.

The sounds that came from the young girl made Slade think of a small animal in deep pain; her attempts to suppress them failed miserably. Even though she bit down hard on her bottom lip, the tears wouldn't stop falling. The dark teen bowed her head and put up her arms, hiding her face, holding her underarms as a shield against the world, her hands at the back of her head. The black and blue imprints of larger palms on her slender wrists contrasted greatly to her pale pearly skin, making him frown.

At a loss, the villain just sat there, letting the titan cry. After a while, her sobs diminished, and the little woman leaned toward him, letting her arms slip down to her front and hiding her face in his broad chest instead. Tilting his head, the man looked down at her, wondering if it was safe to move or if it would cause another fit. When nothing happened, he slowly moved his hand from her hip, letting it travel up her back and around her neck to grip her delicate jaw. Lifting it up, he captured her purple orbs with his blue-gray one. The dark teen's eyes were red, the tears had soaked her lashes and made them even darker than usual, her lips were swollen and adorably pink. The man couldn't help but run his thumb over the bottom one. As she opened up, he smirked and dived in, claiming her mouth in a demanding kiss.

A strange sound came from the lithe sorceress, a thing between a sob and a laugh, and she dug her nails into his Kevlar shirt, scratching at his armor. Quickly, he let go of her and pulled it off before grabbing her wrists, easily covering the bruises there with his large hands. Pulling them to her side and backwards, the villain seized them behind her back in his left hand, holding them there while using his right to strip her of her remaining clothes. Raven trembled lightly, and struggled a little at his grip, but when he just held her wrists there without harming her, she sighed and leaned in, resting her head on his toned shoulder and letting him shift her around to straddle him.

Holding her wrists behind her back in one of his rough hands, he bent the nimble teen backwards and started to kiss and suck at her jaw. Going down to the girl's neck and breasts, he left his marks, drawing circles on her curvy hip with a hand. Pulling her delicate wrists back and lifting her hips, the large man pressed her closer to him so he could nibble his way down the silky skin of her stomach, aiming for her soft purple curls. He let his tongue flicker over them, and as her shoulders touched the worktable, he let go of her wrists to lift her hips up more, spreading her legs. Raven's small sobs and moans of pleasure urged him on as his tongue searched her folds, teasing her sensitive pearl. When she started to shiver and thrash, he put her down. Sliding his right arm up her back to her hair, grabbing it roughly, the man pulled her up to straddle him again. His iron hard fingers at her hip formed more marks as he pressed her down over him, filling her. The young woman whimpered with need as he made her ride him slowly.

Raven's fingers dug down in the muscled arms that held her, controlling their pace and keeping it slow. She flexed her legs, twisting them around Slade's thighs, trying to take the control this position promised her, but to no avail. The man just smirked and hummed. She whimpered again with frustration. The sorceress' mind was shaky, her feelings scattered and running around, desperately trying to retrieve their cloaks, which Raven's breakdown had ripped off them. Right now, the only thing that was somewhat normal was Slade's behavior. The way he took control, dominating her and simply going for what he wanted, without really caring whether she wanted him to or not, was so… _Slade_… that it made her reach out to him, using him as a holding point to regain her composure. The haze of lust and pleasure their meetings had brought her before was washing over her, and the scarlet-colored Lust got on her feet, surprisingly holding out a hand to both Wisdom and Timidity.

Things were starting to fall back into place and the lithe teen felt her passion grow, but so slowly that it was driving her mad. The villain's hold around her small form was firm, and he brought her down on his thrusts agonizingly slowly, in a way that made flames lick over her mind in tiny tongues, only to fade again. She needed more, and she needed his help to get it. She knew that every attempt to press the man into picking up the speed physically would most likely make him slow down even more, and that wouldn't do for what she had in mind.

Letting her small, petite hands slid up his arms, the titan gently let her right hand run through the villain's unexpectedly soft white hair, while her left traveled down to play over the man's defined abs, making him groan in surprise. She hadn't taken the initiative in their encounters before, not that he gave her much opportunity, as he aimed for domination from start to finish. Her fine, soft frame shivered against his hard form as she leaned in and nuzzled her face into his neck, placing her delicate lips by his right ear.

"Please, Slade, I want it… I _need_ it… Please fuck me, Slade…"

She tried, barely breathing the words in what the young woman hoped was her most seductive voice. The man froze, and for a short, terrifying moment, Raven thought he was going to laugh. Then the empath almost heard the villain's iron will snap – and the rumble he made deep down in his throat – had Lust high-fiving the green cloaked Brave, while Timid dropped to her knees in dread.

The woman gasped as a strong, solid hand dug into her hip once more. Then she held on for dear life as he slammed her down on him, making her scream in pleasure, his other hand still tangled in her hair. Her left arm went around his powerfully built torso to seek a handhold and her fine fingers began to claw at his back. Her right hand made it around his head. Slade didn't even notice as her nails scraped his face, just below his eye patch, drawing blood. Her knees came up, giving him all the control he so greatly wanted, and her back arched to meet him. The man's desire had taken over, and it worked as fuel to the dark girl's inner fire, fueling the roaring monster that devoured them both as the teen let go of herself and simply let the man's building orgasm drive her into her flames.

Who knew that falling could fell so heavenly.

Raven felt her center returning, and instinctively, the young sorceress checked the energy bond she had made to Jump City's hydro-plant in the nearby harbor. It had held, although a couple of the turbines had overloaded, since they hadn't been set to handle the massive energy stream her bond had fed them. Nobody had been hurt however, and the damages were easily made up for by the energy gained. Relieved, the titan let her head fall back. She was sitting on the floor, where Slade had let her slip when he had stood up from the chair. Right now he was putting on his clothes and picking up his armor, still the villain's gaze never left her. She could feel his eye on her.

Silently, the tall man studied the petite form resting against his worktable. As he strapped on his armor and belt, he looked at her, taking in her soft curves and slim waist. The extraordinary sight of her purple locks, combined with her equally purple orbs and her pearly pale skin, made the girl stand out. Altogether, it made her a stunning beauty, but what really intrigued the villain was the glimpse of what was underneath. The complexity, the restrained personality, the power… Oh, how that power attracted him, being able to handle that power, to handle her, boosted his ego as he blithely overlooked the fact that without the ring of Azar, he would most likely be nothing more than a heap of ashes by now.

As the madman grabbed his mask, her blank, emotionless one already in place, she stood up and began to look for her things. Glancing one final time at the bruises that contrasted so clearly to her soft, pale skin, he turned. He knew from their previous fights and little meetings that the marks would be gone within a few hours, healed by her powers. A shame, as he would have loved to have her walk around with his marks all over her body. Drifting into the shadows, he left it to the titan to find her own way out. He hadn't left anything she could use against him, and he had a few things to look into.

-ooo-

In the cells of Jump City's prison, there was a bit of commotion as one of the day's newcomers loudly and cheerfully told of his run-in with the Titans, especially emphasizing the way he got the blue-cloaked girl down;

"… I tell you, guys, when I smacked that little green kid out of the sky, the stupid witch turned to catch him and left herself wide open for me to run her over, it was sweet! I…,"

The gray-skinned biker was boasting like he wasn't locked up in a jail cell, but hanging out in his favorite bar with his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, but you still ended up in here…,"

One of the other prisoners laughed. Rancid just threw his head back and gave a mocking laugh in return. Most of the people in here were the same crowd that hung out at his favorite bar anyway.

"Only because I decided that I needed some new candy for my bike. That dark girl fit just perfect, if you get my drift."

The punk let one of his hands slide down to his hip, making an unmistakable gesture. A couple of the other inmates made a face, but most laughed with him.

"I almost got her, shame that piece of junk on feet got me with his cannon. Next time, though, the little vixen won't be so lucky, or maybe she _will_…"

The tattooed man smirked cruelly as he remembered just how exciting it had felt to hold the lithe sorceress down, how soft she had felt as she had lain unconscious in his arms.

_It really is a shame I didn't have time to get that stupid swimsuit thing of her, I'll bet she has nice tits…_

"Yeah, I think I'll put my money on that bitch, as soon as I have her tamed, she'll be the nicest little…"

The alarm going off interrupted the biker's ramblings. Guards were running down the corridor, shouting orders and sounding on the brink of panic, much to the prisoner's amusement. Entertainment was more than welcome for the lowlifes kept there, especially when it meant trouble for the hated guards. Barking and hooting came from the cells. And there was always the chance one of them could make an escape in the chaos…

Shots were ringing from the other hall, and the lights started to flicker, making the inmates step back in their cells and peep down. This seemed like there might be some serious business behind all the fuss, and no one in this place felt like being in more trouble than they already were. Only Rancid and a few of the stupider prisoners stayed at the bars. Then something like a shockwave washed over the place, and all became quiet.

"Muhahahaha, sounds like the fuckers got packed down and shipped out!"

Rancid's voice echoed through the cold concrete building, but even he felt a little edgy at the loaded silence, and his laughter came out forced. Then the quiet was broken by a velvety voice. Soft, deep and dark, it crawled through the darkness up the biker's spine and laced itself around his throat, making his breath hitch.

"Hello, Johnny."

Slade really didn't like others marking his things…

-ooo-

A/N: So this was inspired by one of my friend's older brother, who is a real badass. And by that, I mean a REALLY bad one! Not the wannabe kind with leather jackets, nasty language and too much free time, but the kind that everybody knows just by their first name, and who can scare the living shit out of people with just a look… There was this big guy, who started to hit his girlfriend, and my friend's brother just walked up to the man, tapped him on the shoulder and said something along the lines of:

"If you do that again, I'll drop by and ask you why"

That's it, no yelling, no threats of bodily harm, but the man who had hit the girl paled and almost wet his pants. I'm still not too fond of him (read; scared as a mouse in front of a snake) but that was pretty cool, I think…


End file.
